hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Silas
Silas is an award winning TV series. It is a drama, murder, mystery, physological thriller that has so far ran for 10 series. The show began in 2010 and continues as of 2017. While a series is running, two episodes a week are shown, on a Monday and Thursday night. All episodes are one hour long. Several special episodes, such as Easter, Christmas, or Halloween episodes have been created for the show. In 2014 there was a one-off New Year episode. There was a longer hiatus between series nine and series ten than between any other series, with show producer William Turner wanting to build up anticipation for the series. He announced after series ten that the show would end in 2018 after series twelve. Background Meesa Bru, who generally writes horror films, got together with Emily Meest and Layla Crew. They wrote a short script and sent it to ThrillHeffTV Productions, who sent the script to Ben Samosto and Simon Mootin. They agreed that the show would be successful and agreed that they would produce the show. It is currently produced by William Turner, and written by Meesa Bru, Emily Meest, Layla Crew, and with guest writers over time, including Meesa Sanda, Elliot Samska and Robin JJ. Jake Zandi produced the first six series of the show, between 2010 and 2013. Plot and Storylines The plot was originally to focus around one character, a young girl in her early 20s. Emily Meest suggested that it took place in a block of apartments and could then star a variety of characters, neighbours and their friends, over time. This idea was then the one that they went with. The original storyline focused on a young married couple, Dylan and Olive, who had just moved in together. They start to notice strange things happening, not to them but around them. They question their closest neighbours if they have seen any of the strange things happen and they say they haven't. It turns out that the apartment that they live in used to belong to a man named John, the second name currently unknown. He went missing but although he was never found, he was somehow assumed to still be alive. As the show developed, there was a variety of murder, mystery, and physcological storylines included in the show. A main focus has been the character "John" and trying to find out who this is. When a strange picture appears, it is stuck to a wall in the apartment hall and residents are confused by this. One night there is a gloved hand lifting the picture to reveal that the face is stuck on and underneath is the real picture with the real face. There has been murders involved in the show, which have sometimes not been explained. However as the show went on there was fights between different characters and this ended in murder twice, so this was not involved in the mystery of "John" storyline, but a separate storyline that some characters had to deal with. Other storylines have been stalkers, people getting driven slowly insane, drug and drink storylines, a crash storyline, a hit and run storyline, and relationship storylines. At the end of each episode there is an unknown character, possibly the same one, that is walking around the apartments at night usually wearing black leather gloves and using a torch. The person sometimes carriers a rope with them. They were the one to reveal the picture so they somehow knew it was two pictures in one. They are a main character and fans often guess who the person is and if they will ever communicate with other characters. By series eight one of the main characters, Dylan, has left the show. Much of the show focuses on the personal lives and relationships of the characters. Reception The reception to the show has been extremely positive. It has been described as the top show on TV right now, with the highest ratings for a show of its kind ever. The cast have won group awards and a few of the cast have won Best Actress, Best Actor, Best Looking and more. The show has won Best Drama Scene, Best Murder, Best TV Show, TV Show of the Month, TV Show of the Year, Best Newcomer Show, Best Cast, and Best Storyline. Due to the success of the show, a heffish version was created, Cyril. Casting Ben Samosto hired his friend, Milly Keaton, and together they held auditions for the original cast of the show in late 2010. They originally hired 10 main cast (Olive, Michael, Minnie, Stewart, Robert, Katie, Una, Bridget, Simon and Joe) and several extras that would star as neighbours. As the show became more poplar, they hired actual actors to play the parts of the other residents in the building, so that they could use different characters and show their stories over time. In total there has been a huge cast of 40 hired, with many having just small roles or having being killed off over their time in the show. The show is rare in the fact that it uses no extras. They said that they selected unknown, new, very talented actors and actresses on purpose for the original 10 so that they would concentrate on the show and not be known for playing other characters. New Cast and Changes In 2013, the producers for the show confirmed that they would be introducing many new characters ofr series seven. The storyline was revealed to be that the owners of the building were decorating more of the apartments, and making them into homes, so that new characters could move into the building and become characters. During series six a writer for the show said, "most of them will start as extras. You will get to know them a bit and they will one by one have their own storylines". The writers of the show said it was more realistic to have more residents in the building. The show introduced 14 completely new characters. Eli, the boyfriend of Vera, had previously only said a line or two per episode. It was confirmed that he would become a main character and support Vera through the loss of Megan. The writers also confirmed that Leyla, Coral, Polly, Toby, Kevin, Cameron, Elsie, and Hazel would all have storylines throughout 2013. Paul McCoy was confirmed to be taking a break from filming. The writers said that they were glad with the decision, as viewers needed a break from seeing scenes between Joshua and Michael. Cast List is currently not complete. In brackets is the number of the series that they joined the show. Silas Character List Mable Gahr (1) - as Olive, one of the original two. She is still in the show and a main character. Michael Kent (1) - as Dylan, one of the original two. He is still a main character. Minnie Teeto (1)- as Lavender, an 18 year old (at start) who moves in with her older sister. She is a main character. Katie Poppy Racka (2) - as Poppy, a friend of Courtney. Vera Thornill (4) - as Sally, arrived on Halloween and moved in the next day. Stewart Robson (1)- as Finn, a 20 year old (at start) who originally lives alone. Is a main character. Robert McMile (1)- as Jon, a 30 year old who lives with his wife. Is an on and off main character. Often an extra. Katie Bridge (1) - as Lisa, a single mother in her late 20s. She lives alone and is a main character. Ashley Mirren (1) - as Courtney, a girl who has just moved out of home. Jasper Dilton (1) - as Michael, a single father in his early 30s. Paul McCoy (1) - as Joshua, the four year old (at start) - born in 2006, son of Michael. Una While (1)- as Jennifer, a 24 (at start) year old. Her sister, Lavendar, moves in with her. She is on/off as a main. Wendy Simpson (1) as Wendy, the daughter of Lisa. Bridget Bolton (1) - as Faye, wife of Jon. She goes missing at the end of series 3. Simon Ulto (1) - as Cameron, in his 30s and a single father. He is often an extra as of series 2. Angus Sloan (1) - as Alexander, in her 20s. He is on and off as main character. He is in love with Olive. Layla Timson (1) - as Gloria, the daughter of Cameron. She isn't a main character. Sebastian Latto (1) - as Raymond, the son of Cameron, also not a main character. Lucinda Dew (4) - as Carmen, a new and mysterious resident who moves in. Olive Dew (4) - as Lucy, sister of Carmen. She initially only stars in two episodes. Bracken Tofam (1) - as Annelise, best friends with Jennifer. Natalie Yalna (1) - as Jessica, a resident who has lived in the building since moving out of home. Fae Sajka (2) - as Bridget, who moves into her first home after a break up. Cilla (4) - as Miranda, joins as a new neighbour who moves in with Finn to help with his rent. Ruth Sora (3) - as Amanda, a 16 year old kicked out of home who moves in to Finns too. Vanessa Loi (3) - as Holly, a 20 year old student who lives alone. Involved in a drink storyline. Mona Leeton (2) - as Vera, a drug addict who lives with her boyfriend. Involved in a crash storyline. Tom Feller (2) - as Peter, was Lisas boyfriend, killed in a crash by Vera and his body hidden. Briar Zandi (3) - as Megan, a friend of Vera, who helped cover up the body. Is also in the drug storyline. Michael Zandi (2) - as Kevin, has an affair with Faye in series 2. He is often a main and then an extra again. Adam Johnston (4) - as Wilson, boyfriend of Amanda. Daisy Black (4) - guest appearence as younger version of Bianca. Rosalina Yuah (1) - as Bianca, murdered in the third series. Amanda Simmons (4) - as Hazel, a recovered alcoholic who is best friends with Holly. Wendy Jasgin (4) - as Billie, a shy and quiet resident who is friends with Elsie. Erica Bilton (4) - as Dee who strongly believes in ghosts and magic. Best friends with Jennifer. Natasha Hayton (4) - as Elsie, who is unsure about the new town, and becomes friends with Billie. Lottie Strathen (4) - as Coral who moves in and lives with her sister Leyla. Emily Strathen (4) - as Leyla who moves in and lives with her sister Coral. Florence Adams (5) - as Polly, moves into the building in series five. Reesa Sanda (5) - as Caitlin, who is the mother of Wilson, Bethany, and Melanie. Megan Craley (5) - as Gwen, the sister of Jon who arrives and dislikes Faye. Ben Carusal (5) - as Stanley, joins the show as a friend of Toby. Ember Wills (5) - as Bethany, the younger sister of Wilson, Melanie, and daughter of Caitlin. Kitty Malotah (5) - as Melanie, sister of Wilson and Bethany, daughter of Caitlin. Samuel Litosisona (5) - as Toby, instantly likes Lavendar when he meets her. Jenny Waltsmith (5) - the mother of Holly who arrives but doesn't live in the building. Merida & Martha Lontal (5) - as baby Meg, the daughter of Faye. The father is unknown. Julia Thomas (6) - as Sandy, the mother of Joshua, who comes and takes him, which he agrees to. Hayley Stanta (6) - as Eva, who moves in with her husband, Jamie. John John Lutta (6) - as Jamie, who moves in with his wife, Eva. David Axta (3) - as Eli, the boyfriend of Vera, who becomes a main character in series seven. Isaac Feralla (7) - as Carter, the husband and father in the new family, who arrive in series seven. Joshua Arton (7) - as Aiden, the 15 year old son of Carter and Serenity. Adrian Yakala (7) - as Cole, the 18 year old son of Carter and Serenity. Caroline Palasta (7) - as Leah, the 13 year old daughter of Carter and Serenity. Brooklyn Tykita (7) - as Serenity, the wife and husband of the new family, who arrive in series seven. Ryan Westaria (7) - as Blake, who moves in with her pregnant girlfriend, and his sister. Sofia Georgeton (7) - as Bella, who moves in with her boyfriend Blake, and his sister. She is pregnant. Layla Ukala (7) - as Zoey, moves in with her brother Blake, and his girlfriend Bella. Cory Wana (7) - as Jack, moves in with a group of friends. He is 20 years old at the start. Leyla Gettla (7) - as Maria, moves in with a group of friends. She is 20 years old at the start. Sophia Talla (7) - as Ava, who moves in with a group of friends. She is 19 years old and the youngest. Sydney Jackam (7) - as Grace, who moves in with a group of friends. She is 19, almost 20, years old. Jose Wilsa (7) - as Liam, who moves in with a group of friends. He is 21 years old, the oldest. Oliver Qastala (7) - as Andrew, who moves in with a group of friends. He is 21 years old, the second oldest. Ian Juddle (8) - as Leonardo, someone that is somehow connected to Lisa. Lauren Laya (8) - as Luna, the friend of Darcy who was John Lynsey's personal assistant. Karen Forne (2) - as Darcy, a non-speaking role, the personal assistant of John Lynsey. Amanda Cartol (9) - as Alana, a new arrival to the flats in series nine. Category:Television Shows